


Bit of a Tease

by Totalspiffage



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: And an Isabela that doesn't wanna push her, F/F, very flustered merrill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collected short Isabela/Merrill fics from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was Isabela helping Merrill home.

It was dark. It was dark and the twine was missing and Merrill knew if she even so much as used her staff for a magelight a templar would come running. She huffed to herself. How anyone could find their way around this bloody city was beyond the young elf.

She heard a chuckle, and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. _God, I really hope that’s Hawke._

“Well well, funny seeing you out this late, kitten.”

Isabela. She exhaled. Good. “Isabela! I’m so sorry, I have NO idea where I am,” her voice lilted and she smiled apologetically. The pirate giggled.

“Not to worry, love, we’ll get you home safe and sound. Well, As safe as you can be, with me,” It was dark, but Merrill’s night vision allowed her to see the wink regardless.

Isabela held out her arm and Merrill clung to it like a lifeline, “You must think me a fool for being so scared,” she said, giggling slightly at her own idiocy.

“Not at all. It happens to most people. Unless you’re me. Especially not if you’re me,” she replied cooly, “I’m simply the best there is.”

Merrill laughed nervously, “That you are. Creators, I don’t know how anyone finds their way around.”

“I usually don’t find _my_ way around with a lovely elf attached to my arm. Shame, that,” Isabela’s smirk cut through her tone like her daggers through clothes.

Merrill’s breath hitched. Was she flirting? Probably. It was Isabela, after all.

“Yes, well, it does help me at least. Having you on my arm. Or. Me on your arm, as it would happen.”

“Mm. That it does,” her voice was lower, thick like honey and just as rich and sweet. _Creators._

They were at her door within another couple of minutes, Merrill undoing her security wards with a flash after checking no one was looking.

“You can come in if you like- I don’t have ale or anything, I’m afraid.”

The pirate followed her in regardless, her gait slowing like a predator before she sat down on a chair at her table. “That’s fine, sweet thing, I appreciate the thought,” Isabela started, “You know, walking a pretty girl home, being invited into her house, almost feels like a date.”

Merrill laughed. The pirate was just teasing her now. Isabela didn’t date. But she was sure she'd volunteer for more _intimate_ things, were Merrill to only ask. And yet, she was still uncertain, a little afraid. Isabela wouldn't move on her when she was so unsure. “I’m sure I’d take you somewhere nicer than an alienage if this was a real date.” She said quietly.

Isabela looked at her a minute, curiously. “Like where, kitten?”

Merrill started, mind whirring, hypotheticals she’d never really thought about, “Ooh um. I don’t know! Somewhere outside, probably. With a good view of the stars! “

“Hmm. Impress your lover with all your elven keeper-y secrets?”

“Wouldn’t impress you?”

“Ooh I don’t know. Naked under the stars sounds like a good plan. You point out the constellations in the sky- and _I’ll_ make some on your body.” She winked, and Merrill went red as a tomato.

“I- Uh- Well, the thought- hmm.”  _Don't think about it Merrill, she's not even an elf and she's- oh what does it matter you'll think of it anyway and she probably knows you do and-_

Bela laughed and kissed Merrill’s cheek, getting up and making for the door. She turned around just before leaving to smile, “Pleasure walking you home, my lady, if you’d ever like to be naked under the stars with me sometime, you know where I’ll be.”

Merrill wondered if the blushing would ever go away or if it would be as much a permanent feature on her face as her vallaslin.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrill's drunk and a bit more forward than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for this one was "drunk merrill"

“Why doesn’t anyone tell me about these stupid shem things?” Merrill slurred, on her 6th ale, curled up in a corner of the Hanged Man with Isabela. She was leaning on the pirate, who held her as she talked.

“Hm? Which 'stupid shem things', kitten, there are lots,” the pirate replied with a smirk, her fingers combing through the loosened locks of the elf’s hair.

“Dirty things, ‘Bela. They treat me like a child. I’ve had my vallaslin for so long now! I know what sex is, obviously,” she scoffed, huffing indignantly.

“I suppose they think you’re just too cute, kitten. Clearly the innocent little blood mage has no clue about rolling around for a romp,” Isabela sighed. It was bothering Merrill terribly, she could tell. Yes, she was cute, but she knew more than the others guessed.

“It’s all so bloody complicated,” Merrill grumbled, “In my clan, you could just ask someone outright if they’d be interested. None of this ‘ooh evil shameful sex’ business. It’s rubbish!”

Isabela giggled, and held Merrill closer. “You tell them, sweet thing.”

"And it's not like I haven't thought about Hawke or Fenris or you or Anders," Merrill said, a bit loudly. Isabela could see the other glance over at the mentions of their name. Fenris looked at her with disgust and Isabela stuck her tongue out over Merrill's shoulder. He rolled his eyes and turned back to cards.

"I'm glad we have that in common, love, there's just too many options and not enough people actually getting laid." Isabela smirked and took another sip of her ale. Merrill was staring at her. Clearly something was weighing on her mind.

“I hate to ask, but-,”

“But?” Isabela knew what was coming, and oh how she'd LOVE to answer-

“Would you?” Merrill sounded nervous. Also, Isabela reminded herself, she was at least twice as drunk as Bela was currently. Much as she'd love to make the elf grip the sheets and cry out for her, open her up and have their legs intertwine, she couldn't in good conscience. Not now.

Her voice dropped to a low purr as she answered, leaning down to tease her ear with her breath as she did so “Darling, I would in an instant. Just- ask me when I can sufficiently blow your mind. Don’t want to leave you,” she chuckled, kissing the elf's neck, “frustrated.”

Merrill shivered in her grip, writhing slightly, and she answered at least an octave higher than normal, “Great. Yes, that’s- mm, well, I should definitely… remember that creatorsit’ssohotinhere.”


End file.
